How did I fall in Love With You?
by The Queen of Ducks
Summary: Living in the shodows of her younger sister, Natasha was ignored and made an outcast, but soon she'll be freed of this hidden curse when Elizabeth is captured.
1. Default Chapter

How Did I Fall in Love with You?

After Mother's death I felt world was coming to an end but now finely the sun was shining again. My father was voted Governor of Port Royal and that is where we are headed right now. As much as I am glad to visit Port Royal but I will miss England.

"Natasha!" I heard Captain Norrington scream.

"Yes?" I asked exasperated.

"You shouldn't run around like that you may fall off." Captain said.

"And that would be just terrible. Wouldn't it?" I turned around to hear my younger seven year old sister say.

"Elizabeth!" My father said sternly.

"Yes Father," She smiled a mockingly.

"Apologies this instance!"

"Sorry." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're very sorry."

We traveled for a few more minutes. That's when I saw it, an umbrella a simple white lace umbrella, but the question is what is it doing at sea? As I followed the umbrella with my eyes I heard Captain Norrington tell Elizabeth about pirates and that's when I saw a young boy about my age floating on a piece of wood.

Elizabeth must have seen him to for she screamed, "A boy there is a boy in the water."

Soon followed the screams of Norrington. "Man over board! Man over board!"

They brought up the boy and father made Elizabeth in charge of him. I walked around the ship that's when I saw it the one thing I was expecting but didn't want to see. A ship with torn out black sales, and Flag that signaled it was a pirate ship. It was the Black pearl I've read about it in book but I never knew it was real. It looked like it was spat out of hell it self it was surrounded by a flaming ship from the last victory.

As we got away from the pirate ship my father asked Elizabeth about the boy that was found.

"His name is William Turner," She stuttered. "That's all I found out." She was hiding some thing I knew it. The boy, Will, was taken down to the Captain's cabin. My father said to leave the boy alone, but my curiosity got the best of me. So ten minutes later I snuck to the cabin and quietly opened the door hoping it didn't creek.

Will just lay there shivering, I could see he was awake and needed a blanket. I retrieved one from a small chest in the room and covered him.

"T-t-thank y-y-you." He shivered.

"Natasha Swann." I introduced my self.

"W-will T-turner." The color was coming back to his face. He seemed to be my age maybe a bit older like eleven or twelve.

"Nice to meet you," I said extending my hand. He shook it then quickly hid it back under the covers. "I think we might have some dry clothes in here, I'll go get some for you." I looked around the chest but only found some of mine and my father's clothing.

"Would you like to wear a dress that's your size or some thing more appropriate for a boy that's more then twice you size?" He laughed only to end with a cough. Then he pointed at the pants. "Your loss." I smiled handing him the cloths and stepping out side while he changed.


	2. Chapter Two

Wow this is the most review I ever got for one chapter thanks guys. I'll try to check my spelling, and a huge thanks to shanelover1 I can't believe I spelled love wrong.  
I fixed all the mistakes I picked up on and the ones readers picked up on. Well now on with chapter two.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How Did I Fall in Love With You?  
  
Over the years Will and I grew to be quite good friends. As for my sister and I, we grew quite distant from each other. I only spoke to her when needed avoided her other wise.  
  
Today Will is going to stop by. I couldn't wait to see him maybe he could stop me from having to go to Norrington's promotion. Norrington has taken a strange fondness to Elizabeth and a likely hatred for me. I'm an out cast thanks to my sister, but I don't mind as long as Will is here, but all that could change for Will too has that strange liking for her.  
  
I heard a nock on the door so I ran down stairs almost tripping because of the bloody dress. A servant had beaten me to the door and answered it.  
  
"H-Hullo Will." I greeted him gasping for breath.  
  
"Hullo to you too," He said with an amused expression.  
  
"It's not funny the dress is out to get me."  
  
"As is every thing else in this little world of ours,"  
  
"Ay love," I smiled.  
  
"Where is your father? I came to see him about this sword I made for Captain Norrington's Ceremony." He asked.  
  
"I'll get for you, but before I go is there any way for you to get me out of going to this ceremony?" I pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Natasha, nothing I could I'm simply the black smith,"  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll Just have to go." I mumbled while making my way upstairs to find my father. I checked he's room but it was empty except for a servant who was cleaning then I looked in Elizabeth's room, there he was.  
  
"Father," I interrupted them.  
  
"What do you need Natasha?" He asked absent mindedly.  
  
"Mr. Turner is here to see you about a sword." I said quietly.  
  
"I'll be going now." He said excusing him from me an Elizabeth.  
  
I was making my way out side when Elizabeth stopped me. She dismissed the servants, and then walked up to me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked irritated, not really wanting to speak to her.  
  
"Can't a younger sister just want to talk to her older sibling?" She asked giving me a fake smile.  
  
"Not in our case," I said heading out the door to my own room. She stopped me by closing the door.  
  
"Why do you do this?" She asked.  
  
"Do what?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"You distance your self from me from every one the only person you talk to is Will. I can't take it any more your of Nobel birth you should act like it at least once a week." She screamed. "You don't know how embarrassing it is to hear from friends that you go around dressed as a pirate."  
  
"It's always about social status for you isn't. Maybe I want to be a pirate not a, a, a, spoiled Nobel." I left slamming the door on my way out. I got to my room and gathered a few cloths I couldn't take it any more. I wrote a letter to my father and left. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I was going to get out of this place. On my way out the back door I grabbed an apple and left. I walked out the gate my head bowed down that's when I ran into a tall figure.  
  
"Natasha?" It was Will.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Running away from home,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Is that an answer?"  
  
"It could be." I smiled while looking up at him.  
  
"Could it?"  
  
"Yes. What with all these questions?"  
  
"I care."  
  
"Well that's one in a billion." There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Nat there is millions of people that for you?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah sure," I said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure your father cares.."  
  
"About Elizabeth.." I finished his sentence.  
  
"And about you too,"  
  
"He cares more about Norrington." I said running away from Will. He knew not to follow me.  
  
I walked not knowing where I should go, where I would be welcomed. Just keep walking, where ever my feet would lead me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading please review. 


	3. Chapter three

Sorry this chapter took so long and is most likely not going to be that good. So I'm going to take the chance to introduce the characters.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth and I may be sisters only two years apart but we were so different. We looked the exact opposite and acted the exact opposite. I had thick black shoulder length hair, she on the other hand didn't have that think of hair and it was blond. She had an hour glass figure, I wasn't fat but I didn't have the hour glass figure all men wanted. She was the well loved younger daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, I was the undeserving outcast. She loved all the popularity and riches that came with being the daughter of the Governor's daughter, I hated. I didn't just hated I detested it. The only similarity was our name, we were both Swanns.   
  
I might make her seem like a real bad person, but she isn't she's just different then me. I suppose the only reason I hate her so much is envy. As much as I deny, she is my sister and I do love her but I would never admit that to a living soul other then my self.   
  
I walk around making my way somewhere; I still have no idea where to go. I ended up at the dock. I love the dock the smell of the sea breeze and the wonderful view of ships entering. Just then a peculiar man caught my eye he was dressed like a pirate. He must have been a pirate for just as a man stepped away from him, the he lifted a coin bag.  
  
"Ello sir!" I said as I walked up to him. "Welcome to Port Royal!"  
  
"What are you a welcoming committee?" the man asked. I just watched him with a raised eyebrow as he just went on with his way. I that saw he was headed to the Royal Dock so I decided to follow him.   
  
When I caught up with him I asked him, "You are a pirate are you not?"  
  
He stoped to look at me then her answered, "Yes! Yes, I am now could you just go run along."   
  
"Are you not afraid of imprisonment. You know that Port Royal hangs all pirates that set foot in Port Royal." I whispered.  
  
" No one has ever caught or will catch... Captain Jack Sparrow." He said in a hushed voice.   
  
As I walked away from Mr. Sparrow I realized what a stupid thing it would be to run away from home. Where would I got the only answer would have been becoming a wench I couldn't work and I sure as hell wouldn't steal or prostitute my self. Any way enough of that I went back home and made sure no one had seen the letter.   
  
"So I see you made it." Elizabeth said when she saw me run to take my place next to her.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Oh are you ignoring me now?"   
  
"No not at all." I smiled and went back to the watching the ceremony.  
  
As soon as Norrington received his promotion, he asked to speak to Elizabeth. She didn't look very comfortable in that dress.   
  
While Norrington was speaking my father came up to me. "Natasha! I'm glad you made it Kara told me you weren't feeling well." Kara is my chamber maid, and she was much nicer then any snobby rich citizen of Port Royal.   
  
"I'm quite fine now father, may I be excused?"   
  
Walking away from my father I decided to go and check on my dear younger sister.   
  
"You look lovely, Elizabeth . I apologize if I seem forward but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved - a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth,"I tried hard not to listen in but then I heard Elizabeth choke out that she couldn't breath. Just as I ran up to see what was the matter with her. Just as I made my way there I heard a splash then Norrington screaming out her name. It as all too sudden, I ran to where he was to see him getting ready to dive in. But a solder stopped him with some sensible words along the lines of "The rocks, Commodore, it's a miracle she missed them!"   
  
Just as Elizabeth reached a deeper part of the ocean the weather took a ghastly change. Rough winds hit port royal! Then as soon as some one had taken Elizabeth out of the water the weather was back to its warm old self. When I reach down stairs I saw Elizabeth's rescuer, it was good old Captain Jack Sparrow.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she said to Norrington.  
  
"Shoot him," my father said tightly, pointing at the Captian Jack.  
  
"Bloody......" I gasped.  
  
Then Elizabeth said, "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"   
  
The Commodore gave a gastly sigh, "I believe thanks are in order," he said. He held out his hand, suspicion obvious in his face. As discreetly as I could, I tried to tell Jack not to shake his hand.  
  
Jack paused a bit before shaking the Commodore's hand. Norrington roughly pulled up the man's sleeve, revealing a brand of a "P". I winced, it looked painful. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" the Commodore spat.  
  
"Hang him," my father said stiffly.   
  
"No!" I said quietly, without an idea as to why. Oh bugger, why did everyone always glare at me like that?   
  
"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington said , pushing up the pirate's sleeve more he added "Well, well… Jack Sparrow , isn't it?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack said. I laughed a little, Captain Jack grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back, he did remember me."I don't see your ship… Captain," Norrington said snootily.  
  
"I'm in the market," Captain Jack said, a fake grin on his face.  
  
"He said he'd come to commandeer one!" One Soldier said.  
  
"Told you he was telling the truth. There are his sir," the other soldier added, handing the Commodore Captain Jack's effects. The Commodore raised an eyebrow, "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north. And I half expected it to be made of wood." he said of the sword. "You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of," he said.   
  
"Ah, but you have heard of me," Jack grinned.  
  
"Commodore, I really must protest, pirate or not this man saved my life." Elizabeth said, but I knew it was no use.   
  
"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." the Commodore patiently explained to both Elizabeth and I.   
  
"But it is enough to condemn him," Jack added darkly, as his hands were bound in irons.  
  
"Finally," Jack muttered, throwing the chain around Elizabeth's neck.  
  
I grinned I new he wouldn't hurt he. But she saw me "What seems so funny about this!"   
  
"Nothing," I said still grinning.  
  
I earned a glare from my father before he said, "Don't shoot!!"   
  
"Elizabeth , isn't it?" he asked.   
  
"Its Miss Swann," she said tightly.   
  
"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." he said, grinning a bit as she put on his belt.   
  
"Easy on the goods, love," he said.   
  
"You are despicable," my dear sister spat.   
  
"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen, ladies" he said, nodding at me then looking at Elizabeth.  
  
"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said, pushing Elizabeth into Norrington. He cuts a cord sending a huge box crashing onto the dock and him swinging through the air. Then he lands on a platform and slides down a long cable out of reach from the guards. It was spectacular, the best exit I've ever seen, oh I love pirates.   
  
My father took Elizabeth by the hand and made to lead us back to the mansion. I, had no intention of following. And seeing as how my father wasn't paying attention to me anyway, I slipped away. I went to look for Sparrow but before I did thI decided to head and see what Will was up too and tell him about Sparrow.  
  
Just as I reached there I saw Mr. Sparrow slip into the shop. I grinned and waited out side for will to arrive. When I saw him I jogged up to him.  
  
"Hullo Will!!" I greeted him.  
  
"Miss Swann You shouldn't be out here the king's men are looking for a dangerous pirate. But I am glad you are still in Port Royal," He added the last part with a smile on his face.   
  
"Don't shame me by using my real last name," I smiled.  
  
"You are one of a kind Nat, just one of a kind." He laughed.  
  
We walked in all the sudden Will started looking around. He looked at his master, Mr. Brown and roled his eyes, Then his eyes wondered over to a hammer that Jack might have been using.   
  
"I didn't use this....." He said more to him self than me. I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say. " And I am more than certin I didn't you this." He said about to lift Jack's hat, but before he got the chance Jack leaped up and wrenched out his sword.  
  
"Will!!" I screamed.  
  
"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will said.  
  
"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack uttered grinning.   
  
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will said darkly glaring daggers at Jack.  
  
"Oh. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" Jack was saying, but Will unsheathed his sword.   
  
"Don't you dare Will!!"   
  
"Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" the Captain asked.   
  
"You threatened Miss Swann," Will growled with utter hatred.  
  
"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form but how's your footwork?" Swords cut threw the air with loud swooshed and clanged and the fight carried on. "If I step here; voh ery good. Now I step again."   
  
"Ta!" Sparrow uttered then ran for the door. Will flung his sword landing it inches from Jack's face. I yelped and stood up I couldn't take this I was going to fight. As I was about to pick out a sword I realized that it was no use who would I fight against?  
  
"That is a wonderful trick except once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack said, advancing on Will again. Will Look around frantically and picked out an unfinished sword.  
  
"Who makes all these?!" he exclaimed, as Will grabbed a new sword.  
  
"I do!" Will shouted proudly. I smiled it was true sometimes I too practiced , watching him fight was quite entertaining. "And I practice with them, three hours a day!" he said.  
  
"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack asked, glancing downwards at Will's......  
  
"Oh my!" I laughed when I saw Will redden a bit.   
  
"I practice three hours a day, so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!!" Will exclamed. I watched in amazement as they fought upon a teeter-plank. A loose board snapped up and hit Will in the face. As I gasped will and Jack glanced at me. They fought among the rafters and I looked up, nervous that either one would fall on me. They came back to the ground and continued fighting until they were right in front of me, and the Captain knocked Will's sword from his hand. Will looked shocked, and turned to get another sword, but Jack pulled out a pistol and cut a bag of sawdust, and sprayed it in Will's face.  
  
"You cheeted!!" Both Will and I yelled.   
  
Jack shrugged, "Pirate," he rationalized."Now move!"   
  
"If you fire that pistole I will have your head Jack!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh I'm so......" Jack wasn't able to finish for he was smacked on the head with an empty bottle of rum.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I actually apdated I've so proud of my self!!! Any way please review and thank you so much for reading. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Nothing belongs to me!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown." Just as Jack was hit with the bottle o' rum Commodore and his men came in. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."   
  
"Just doing my civic duty, sir." When those words were uttered I sorted in attempt to hold back a laugh and Will rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Looking down at Jack. "Take him away!" Before leaving Commodore turned to me and Will giving us a look of utter disgust.  
  
"He proposed to Elizabeth..." I said turning to Will. A look of sadness covered his face. It was as plain to see as the sun on a hot Caribbean morn.   
  
"Oh I wish them the best of luck..." He smiled forcefully then changing the subject he added. "Weren't you running away from home?"  
  
"I was but... Then I realized the only thing I could do when I ran away was become a lady of the night or a pirate..."   
  
"And you would mind being a pirate?"  
  
"Not at all... But I have to wait till a pirate ship shows up."   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So... do you by any chance have enough room for me here?"  
  
"If your father finds out he'll have me hanged for kidnapping." He smiled.  
  
"That is if he even found out that I'm missing..." I grinned.  
  
"I'm more than certain that your father is worried sick about his little girl."   
  
"That's where you are wrong dear William. My father is already worried about his darling baby girl Elizabeth... She almost drowned and was threatened by a furious pirate. You know the Elizabeth I should be more like... The fragile one that doesn't run around sword fighting with the blacksmith's apprentice."   
  
"I would hate it if you were more like a lady." He smiled. "'Cause if you were a lady who would the Blacksmith's poor apprentice sword fight with?"  
  
"Someone who doesn't loose in two minutes?" I suggested.  
  
"You will learn soon enough... Now if you don't mind I have some work to do."  
  
With in five minutes the room grew to be more than a hundred degrees. It was unbearable but I chose to stay, so I wasn't going to complain. It wasn't until night fall that will stopped to rest.   
  
"I think you have the hardest job in Port Royal," I said, "You have to make all these swords and put up with me..." I smiled, "Not many can do that..."   
  
Smiling Will said, "I still can't believe you're the oldest... You act so much younger than Elizabeth."   
  
I smiled and took a seat on a table, I was about to say something but before I knew it, a ghastly wind hit followed by the sudden booming of a cannon.  
  
"Pirates..." I said under my breath. Will takes up a sword, a hatchet, and a knife. I was about to take a sword but Will stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder and shaking his head. "But..." I was about to start arguing but he had already left. I feared a pirate coming in so I picked up a sword. I wasn't skilled with a sword what so ever, I only had a few fencing lessons. Which at this moment made me wonder what good a sword was. Maybe if a pirate did come in I could just toss it at him. I was pacing, that is until a huge sign crashed into the shop, followed by a pirate.   
  
"Nat! Get out of there and go home. It's much safer there!" Will yelled. I did as he asked. Picking up the sword I had dropped I walked out side, to see a horrid misfortune. Pirate were lighting bombs and throwing them at the town's people and houses. I saw kids of all ages running to get far from the pirates. This couldn't be happening...   
  
"I can't Will!" I said after getting over the shock of what was going on.   
  
"GO!" I didn't want to go. Not only was I not leaving him alone with all these pirates, but I also feared for myself I saw a few pirates heading towards the mansion. That's when it hit me, Elizabeth! They were after her, Port Royal's most prized possession.

* * *

Sorry It's short I'll try to make the next chapter longer...


End file.
